


Just Us in the Back Seat Letting Go

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong and Junsu make a bet to see who can seduce Yoochun first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us in the Back Seat Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heros_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/gifts), [boonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/gifts).



> Does anybody even remember the Marie Claire photoshoot? Well anyway, this story is based on that. Because I swear, Jaejoong and Junsu looked like they wanted to eat Yoochun.
> 
> For heros_wings, without whom this story would not exist.
> 
> Fanfic title comes from the lovely boonies who pointed out that the first three tracks of JYJ's new album, Just Us, basically says they had sex in the back seat at some point.

“I bet you…one Ferrari that I can seduce Yoochun before you.”

“You’re betting in _Ferraris_?”

“You’re right. That seems kind of over-kill.”

“You think?”

“How about this. If I seduce Yoochun first, you can have Jiji.”

“Are you on drugs?”

“He’ll complete your cat collection.”

“Fine. Whatever.”

“And if I seduce Yoochun first you give me...one night of drunken revelry. No whining, complaining, or bitching allowed.”

“But I hate alcohol. And you get all clingy when you drink!”

“Please. I’m always clingy.”

“Touché. Fine, I accept your terms, crazy as they are.”

“Excellent! May the sexiest win.”

\-----

Yoochun’s incessant drumming on the couch arm was driving Jaejoong kind of insane.

“Hey,” Jaejoong said and reached out to touch Yoochun on the inside of his arm. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Yoochun jolted out of his reverie and looked down at Jaejoong. “What?”

“You seem distracted.”

Yoochun smiled and said, “I’ve thought of a new song.”

“Okay, and that has what to do with you beating up the couch?”

“Just working out the rhythm.”

Inwardly, Jaejoong celebrated. He could use this to his advantage. “Come over tonight and I’ll help you.”

“I don’t know, I’m pretty tired.”

“I have soju,” Jaejoong wheedled and added a pout for good measure.

“You just want to get me drunk and have your way with me.”

Jaejoong smiled and made sure it was his most beatific one to date. “With skills like mine, I don’t need alcohol to seduce you.”

“Oh my god, you are such a loser,” Yoochun said through his laughter.

“Learned it from the best,” Jaejoong said. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Yoochun’s hip with a contented sigh.

\-----

Junsu pressed in close to Yoochun and flung one end of his suspenders across Yoochun’s shoulder.

“What am I, a dog?” Yoochun asked.

“No, silly,” Junsu said, his voice dipping into his lower register. “You’re my _prisoner_.”

“Sounds kinky,” Yoochun said in English.

“I love it when you speak English,” Junsu said.

“Why?”

“Because it makes you sound so sexy,” Junsu said, a purr in his voice, his lips close to Yoochun’s ear.

“Baby, I’m always sexy.”

\-----

“Get off of me, you’re like an octopus.”

Jaejoong pouted and let his arms slide off of Yoochun’s shoulders to hang uselessly at his sides.

“You like octopus,” Jaejoong said stupidly.

Yoochun looked at him like he’d suddenly grown a second head. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jaejoong said quickly, looking away from Yoochun.

“Are you… _blushing_?”

“ _No_!” Jaejoong said, a little too loudly.

Junsu looked over at them and took in the closeness of their bodies. His brow furrowed and he leveled his gaze with Jaejoong’s. Jaejoong stuck his tongue out at him and turned back to Yoochun. He could almost feel Junsu’s eyes burning holes in his back, and it took every ounce of his willpower to not rub self-consciously at the wings of his tattoo.

Yoochun glanced between the two of them. “What’s going on between you guys? You’ve been acting weird…er than usual.”

“He’s just jealous,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun was about to say something, probably to ask what Junsu was jealous about, but Jaejoong cut him to the chase.

“Hey!” Jaejoong said, “I have an _amazing_ idea. Here, take these,” he said, pressing a pair of circle, wire-rimmed glasses into Yoochun’s hands. “With these on, you’ll look like a Korean Harry Potter!”

Yoochun looked at the glasses then at Jaejoong, then back at the glasses before slowly slipping them onto his face. He looked so cute that Jaejoong just about died, clinging onto Yoochun’s arm to stay upright.

“I was so right,” Jaejoong said.

\-----

“So how’s it going?”

“He’s like butter in my hands.”

“Whatever. You flung a suspender over his shoulder.”

“And what have you done? Make him wear dorky glasses?”

“I invited him over for a night of music and alcohol. And he accepted. I think.”

“Because that’s an abnormal occurrence.”

“You’re just jealous because we’re the Soulmate couple and you can’t compete with that.”

“You’re just jealous I got him to speak English for me.”

“God he sounds so sexy when he speaks English.”

“He called me baby.”

“I hate you.”

\-----

Jaejoong flung an arm around Yoochun’s shoulders.

“Why do you speak English for Junsu and not for me?”

Yoochun turned and Jaejoong was _right there_ , merely centimeters away, his eyes boring into Yoochun’s own.

Their lips almost touched.

“Yah!” Yoochun quickly turned away.

“Don’t be shy, baby,” Jaejoong said.

“Your English is bad and you should feel bad.”

“Perhaps you should teach me? After we write your song?”

“You really want to get me alone, don’t you?”

\-----

“You almost kissed him!”

“Wrong. His face was just in my face.”

“Whatever, I’m calling shenanigans.”

“You can’t do that! There are no official rules.”

“Well I’m making one right now: You cannot lock lips on set.”

“This is a seduction, Junsu. I intend for there to be a lot of lip-locking.”

“Not if I get there first.”

\-----

Yoochun cornered Junsu in the break room.

“What is going on between you and Jae?” he asked.

“What?”

“The suspender straps, the long, lingering looks that make me feel like I’m being mentally stripped naked, the stupid Harry Potter glasses? And then there’s the fact you two have been bickering all day long.”

“Oh, well. I don’t know.”

“You’re a bad liar, Su,” Yoochun said, exasperated.

“Yeah, I know I am,” Junsu said and hung his head in shame.

“Spill.”

“It’s a bet. We wanted to see who could seduce you first.”

Yoochun blinked owlishly, confused. And then he started to laugh. He laughed so hard he almost fell over.

“Oh my god,” he said in between breaths, “you guys were trying to _seduce_ me?”

Junsu felt miffed. “Why do you sound so incredulous?”

“You two are the _worst ever_ at seduction. Oh my god,” Yoochun said again and collapsed into another fit of laughter.

“Fuck you, Park,” Junsu said. He grabbed Yoochun by the collar of his shirt and pulled the older man into a hard kiss. Yoochun gasped against his mouth and Junsu used that moment to reverse their positions. Now it was he who had Yoochun backed up against the soda machine.

Yoochun cupped his hands around Junsu’s jaw and pulled him in closer. Long, pianist fingers tugged at the hairs at the base of Junsu’s skull. Junsu pressed closer against Yoochun, and Yoochun’s legs parted naturally for Junsu to slide between them. Twin moans fell from their mouths at the contact.

“Wow,” Yoochun said as he pulled away from Junsu to take in some much-needed oxygen.

“Now who’s the “worst ever” at seduction?”

“That was pretty hot,” Yoochun admitted.

“So. I guess I win?” Junsu asked, looking pointedly down at Yoochun’s tented pants.

“You smug bastard,” Yoochun said and laughed.

The door slammed open. Yoochun and Junsu jumped apart, turning to look at Jaejoong fuming in the doorway.

“Hi, Jae,” Yoochun said and waved.

“How could you let him do that to you? I was supposed to win!” Jaejoong said. He then rounded on Junsu. “You can’t have my cat.”

“The rules are rules, hyung.”

“I don’t like them.”

“ _You made them_!”

“That’s not the point. You can’t have my cat.”

“I will take your cat and he will love me forever.”

“Ladies, ladies,” Yoochun interjected. Jaejoong and Junsu turned around to glare at him. “There’s no need to fight. There’s plenty of me to go around,” Yoochun said. He opened his arms wide in invitation.

Jaejoong looked at Junsu. Junsu looked at Jaejoong. A few seconds passed before a decision was made.

“That could work,” Jaejoong said and leaned forward to pull Yoochun into a toe-curling kiss.

\-----

“Seriously though,” Yoochun said, his voice thick with lust and too much champagne, “you guys suck at seduction.”

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Jaejoong said into Yoochun’s ear. He bit the lobe and worried Yoochun’s piercing with his teeth.

“Guh,” was Yoochun’s intelligent response. He was lucky to get that much out, as Junsu had just enveloped him down to the root in wet heat.

“He’s good, isn’t he?”

Yoochun’s head lolled against the back of the seat. His eyes begged for a kiss, and Jaejoong was all too happy to oblige. He dipped down and pressed his lips against Yoochun’s, drawing from him all of his moans and little whimpers of pleasure.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time,” Jaejoong said against Yoochun’s lips.

Yoochun, unwilling to remain a passive player in this game, buried one hand in Jaejoong’s hair to pull him into another searing kiss, while the other slipped into Jaejoong’s jeans to palm at his cock.

“You should have seduced me sooner,” he said.

Jaejoong laughed and buried his head in Yoochun’s shoulder.

Junsu pulled away with a pop. “Don’t forget about me.”

Yoochun looked down at him. “Never,” he said, caressing Junsu’s cheek.

A discreet knock rapped against the rear window and a voice came floating to them through the thick, dark glass: “We’ve arrived, sirs.”

“Oh goody,” Jaejoong said as he stuffed Yoochun back into his pants and buttoned them up. “We’re here.”

“Where is “here?”” Yoochun asked.

“My apartment, duh. I told you I have soju. And enough condoms and lube to last us through the night and well into the morning.”

Yoochun laughed and allowed himself to be pulled out of the limo by two pairs of eager hands.


End file.
